


Speed Date

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Fluff Week, Ignis is a street racer, Ignis steals the Regalia and takes Noct for a ride, M/M, everyone needs a hobby, high speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It was a bad idea, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.The Regalia, and Noctis.Reckless, and wild.





	Speed Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



> For Ignis fluff week, day two, getting into trouble.
> 
> I love this universe. This follows [Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695121) but can be read alone.
> 
> For Dark Ruby Regalia again. Enjoy.

It’s a bad idea. 

Really. It is. 

But he can’t stop thinking about it.

He watches as the Regalia is parked in the underground garage, the keys secreted away. His eyes turn back to the Regalia as Cor Leonis walks away, taking in her smooth lines and cool metal.

She doesn’t get out much, not with as busy as the king has been lately. Cor drives her a few times a month, making sure everything is working.

It’s not enough. Ignis knows that. The Regalia is built for speed, for excitement. She laments in the garage, waiting, hoping, to be turned loose. 

The garage goes dark, and Ignis steps from the shadows, tracing gloved fingers over the sleek lines of the Regalia.

“Hello, pet,” he whispers.

He imagines he can feel her waiting.

“Soon,” he says, slinking back into the shadows.

FFXV

Noctis wakes with a start. Ignis’ hand is over his mouth, teeth glinting in the dark with a dangerous grin.

Noctis stares. Ignis is dressed for racing; hair up, colorful shirt, diamond stud in his ear. Noctis knows there’s not a race tonight. He knows Ignis’ schedule by heart.

Ignis rests his finger against his own lips. “Shh. Follow me.”

Noctis throws the blanket off, quickly pulling on a red shirt and black jeans. He shoves his feet in his boots, watching Ignis intently.

Ignis opens the door a crack, looking out into the brightly lit hallway. He takes Noct’s hand and leads him to the elevator.

Noctis watches Ignis, heart pounding at the wicked smile that Ignis flashes him. Noctis smiles back, excitement building in his gut.

They reach the garage, and Noctis expects Ignis to take him to one of the black guard vehicles. They’ve taken them joyriding before.

His eyes nearly bug out of his head when Ignis heads straight for the Regalia.

“Ignis!”

Ignis looks at him, holding the keys to his father’s car in his hands. He smiles.

“Do you trust me, Noctis?”

Noctis stares at him, mouth open slightly. He knew Ignis enjoyed street racing, hell, he was damn good at it. He never imagined Ignis would add grand theft auto to his list of sins.

His heart pounds.

“Yes.”

Ignis opens the door to the car.

FFXV

The Regalia purrs under Ignis’ hands. He caresses the leather of the wheel, and Noctis can’t help but feel a little jealous of the attention the car is getting.

They move slowly out of the garage. Ignis drives carefully, not attracting any attention as they ease from the Citadel proper. He’s never driven the Regalia before, and he wants to get to know her.

The moment they hit the city streets Ignis opens her up, dying to discover the Regalia’s secrets.

Noctis laughs as the engine roars. He leans forward, flipping the switch to lower the top.

Ignis shifts, sinking into the car. Noctis’ laughter brings a smile to his face.

He drifts around a corner, delighting in the sheer power at his fingertips. 

It’s a heady thing. A man could grow addicted to this.

Noctis throws his arms up, crowing in joy. Ignis smiles, shifting again and asking for more speed.

And oh, does she comply.

The Regalia roars to life, darting in and out of heavy traffic, startled faces blurring as they whip by. They whip past neon signs, colors blending in a speed induced haze.

Ignis loves doing this; the power, the speed, the danger, Noctis at his side, laughing and carefree.

It’s an escape for them both, and they both revel in it.

FFXV

They’re racing the night, trying to squeeze as much speed as they can out before the sun rises.

The Regalia sings to Ignis, the freedom of the road is intoxicating to car and man alike.

When red and blue lights flash into existence behind them, Ignis laughs. He’d wondered how long it would it take. 

Noctis stares, worrying his lip with his teeth, as Ignis slows the car to a stop, pulling over to the side of the road. They’d left the city limits a while ago.

Ignis gives him a reassuring smile, then looks up at the police officer.

“This is the king’s car,” the man says.

“So it is,” Ignis says easily, fingers caressing the wheel. The Regalia wants to go.

“You aren’t the king.”

Ignis laughs. “And thank the gods for that.”

Noctis leans over. “Hey there,” he says.

“Highness!” the police officer says, stepping back. Noctis grins.

“Yeah, so this is all totally fine. Ignis is my chamberlain.”

“Do you have any idea how fast he’s going?”

“281 kilometers per hour on the straightaways,” Ignis says. Noctis chokes back a laugh at the expression on the cop’s face.

“I’m going to have to keep you here until the Crownsguard gets here,” the police officer says.

“Of course,” Ignis says. The cop takes a step back and speaks into his radio. “Buckle up,” Ignis hisses out of the corner of his mouth.

Noct stares at him, a slow smile stretching across his face. He quickly buckles the seatbelt, practically vibrating with anticipation.

“Officer, I’m sure you’re very good at your job, but I’m afraid the prince and I have places to be,” Ignis says.

“Wait!”

Ignis floors it.

FFXV

By the time they get to the bridge, they have more than half the Crownsguard and the Insomnian police force behind them.

Noctis’ can’t tear his eyes away from Ignis. He’s _beautiful_ like this; laughing dangerously, weaving through traffic without a care in the world, running from the police.

Noctis has had dreams like this.

Reality is so much better.

The guard calls off the chase. They can’t keep up with the car, and it’s getting far too dangerous.

The Regalia disappears into the desert night.

FFXV

Ignis drives to an overlook, turning off the Regalia. They listen to the sounds of the night around them; insects and birds resuming their calls after being startled by the car, the slow ticking of the engine cooling down, the waves far below and the wind rushing by them.

They can see the city from here, glittering brightly in the night.

Ignis pushes his seat back and Noctis is in his lap before the motion is done. Their lips crash together, as fast and reckless as Ignis had been driving.

The kiss is all tongue and teeth and desperation. They grind against each other, unbearably hard.

Moans and cries of pleasure overtake the night calls of the birds. Fingers fumble at zippers, skin on skin feels glorious. Heated skin cooling in the night air, rough fingers and silk skin moving in a well known dance.

They reach completion together, their cries mingling as they tumble into oblivion together.

Ignis cleans them both, pressing tender kisses into Noctis’ hair.

“How are you going to get back into the city without being arrested?” Noctis asks wryly, moving back to his seat.

Ignis smiles at him. “I fully expect you to make sure I don’t get fired.”

Noctis laughs. “You have taken the blame for me plenty of times, but that didn’t answer my question.”

Ignis starts the Regalia, a smile flashing across his face at the roar of the engine.

“Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Noctis says.

FFXV

He parks the Regalia as the sun rises. They stumble from the car, all laughter and adrenaline.

The king stands there, leaning on his cane and watching them with an arched eyebrow.

Noctis stares, sure that his father is about to have Ignis arrested. He opens his mouth, but his father beats him to it.

“Well?” Regis asks, eyes roving over Ignis and his son.

Ignis tosses Regis the keys. The king snags them out of midair, twisting them around his finger.

“One hell of a fine car, your majesty,” Ignis says.

Noctis stares, mouth falling open as the king laughs.

Regis pockets the keys. “Cor Leonis is going to kick your ass for leading him on that merry chase, Ignis.”

Ignis looks at Noctis, a soft smile lighting his features. He glances at the Regalia, then back at the king.

“It was worth it, your majesty.”

Regis smiles, tilting his head slightly. “Maybe one day I can accompany you in the Regalia. Clear some red tape for you.”

Noctis grins. “Really?”

“It is my car, Noctis, and if Ignis is going to get you killed in a high speed pursuit, I may as well join in.”

“I’m a very good driver, majesty.”

“I know. I was watching the chase on the news. Impressive.”

“We were on the news?” Noctis asks.

“Oh yes. I’m sure I’ll be able to come up with all sorts of punishments for you. Now, I do believe you both might wish to get some sleep before the day begins?”

Noctis blanches when he sees the time. “Gods, school is going to suck today.”

Ignis laughs, still feeling the high from their escapades. He bows to the king, vanishing into the Citadel.

Noctis smiles wryly at his father. He knows there’ll be hell to pay later, but Regis just smiles slightly, waving his hand. Noct follows Ignis, suddenly exhausted. He can’t stop grinning.

Regis shakes his head as the boys leave. 

“You’re far too easy on them,” Clarus Amicitia says, stepping out from the shadows. He joins Regis at the Regalia.

“They’re young, and Ignis may be reckless when he drives, but he’d never do anything to hurt Noct.”

“Plus, you’ve made considerable money betting on Ignis in the street races. Is he aware that you’re his patron?”

“No,” Regis says with a smile, getting in the driver’s seat of the Regalia. Clarus sinks into the passenger seat.

Regis runs his fingers over the wheel.

“Hello, old friend.”

The Regalia waits. Regis slips the key into the ignition. He smiles as the Regalia purrs to life.

Nice to see that Ignis filled her up before bringing her back to the garage.

He looks at Clarus, smiling.

“Do you trust me?”

**Author's Note:**

> would love to know what you think


End file.
